Dr Feel Good
by A Fallen Warrior
Summary: Remember how in season one they had the episode after the 'BoyToy Auction' where Brooke thought she was pregnant? And how she lied to scare Lucas and hurt him all at the same time? Well...what if she wasn't lying? What if she really WAS having Lucas' kid?
1. The Truth Almost Exposed

Dr. Feel Good  
Show: One Tree Hill  
Rating: R  
By: Mary Moule  
email:  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not in any way, shape, or form OWN the show One Tree Hill. One Tree Hill is owned by its writers and creators. All characters belong and are under contract with Warner Bros. aka the WB!  
  
**One Tree Hill airs on Tuesdays at 9/8 central on the WB11.**  
  
**Author's Note:** Remember how in season one they had the episode after the 'BoyToy Auction' where Brooke thought she was pregnant? And how she lied to scare Lucas and hurt him all at the same time? Well...what if she wasn't lying? What if she really WAS having Lucas' kid? Well, this is a story based on that. I always wondered what would have happened if she was and lied to protect him.

_P.S._ Don't harm me for what I write.

Chapter One  
The truth. Almost exposed.

"Oh god." Brooke cried in her car outside of school, the tears streamed down her face. Killing the engine, she climbed out and walked towards the doors. Stopping at her locker to get some of her books, she continued down the hall towards the bathroom. Locking herself in one of the stalls, she set her bag down and continued crying. Before the first bell rang, she headed to class and sat in her seat. Haley walked in after having arrived with Nathan and looked at Brooke. "Brooke? You okay?" "No." Brooke started to cry again.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" "I just want to go home." Haley nodded and escorted Brooke straight to the nurses' office when the teacher let them go. The girls passed Lucas and Peyton in the hallway, Brooke was still crying as they walked past. "Wonder what's up with Brooke." Peyton said as she watched the girls go into the nurses' office. "No clue." Lucas sighed as Haley emerged from the office by herself, "Hey." "Hey, what's up with Brooke?" Haley shrugged as Peyton asked her. "No idea, she was a mess in class. The teacher let me escort her to the nurses' office." Peyton nodded and waved goodbye to Haley as she went back to class.

"Wonder what's wrong..." Lucas said while shrugging his shoulders as the two continued on to class. The nurse sent Brooke home from school and she locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. After school, Haley stopped by Brooke's house to check up on her. "Brooke?" "Hey..." "What's wrong?" "I made a huge mistake...and I can't go back now to fix it." Haley bit her lip, "I don't..." "I lied to protect him...and if I tell him about it now...its to late." Brooke fell over on her bed and kept crying.

Haley figured she was talking about Lucas, "Brooke, I'm sure whatever it is...you can try and talk to Lucas about it..." Brooke shook her head as Haley hugged her then left to go to work. "What am I going to do?" Brooke tried to calm down some, then made the decision to try and walk it off. Her nerves were to shot to drive and her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. At work, Haley stood behind the counter dealing with the customers. Just then, Lucas walked in and sat down at the counter.  
  
"Hey Lucas." "Hey Hales." "Lucas, can I tell you something?" "What is it?" "I went to see Brooke after school and I'm not sure on it or not but..." Haley paused as Brooke walked in, Lucas turned around to see her standing there. "Can I help you, Brooke?" "Just some tea...to go...please..." "Okay, be back in a flash." Haley went to get her the tea as she sat down for a bit, silence between her and Lucas. "Here you go." Haley set the tea down in front of Brooke, who paid for it and then left. "You were saying, Hales?" Haley sighed deeply, "Maybe you should ask her about it." "I can try...she's still freezing Peyton and me out...so I can't make any promises." "All right." "Well...I'm gonna go." Lucas moved to leave and headed on home.


	2. Not Ready To Be A Parent

Dr. Feel Good  
Show: One Tree Hill  
Rating: R  
By: Mary Moule  
email:  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not in any way, shape, or form OWN the show One Tree Hill. One Tree Hill is owned by its writers and creators. All characters belong and are under contract with Warner Bros. aka the WB!  
  
**One Tree Hill airs on Tuesdays at 9/8 central on the WB11.**

Chapter Two  
Not ready to be a parent.

Brooke had just gotten home in time to start crying again, something about seeing Lucas just set her off. Just then, her cellphone rang and it was the doctor from the clinic, again. There was much constriction in her chest and she did her best to try and calm down. "…I'm not ready…" Again, river of tears after she says this. Her body ached from crying so much that she put herself to bed.  
  
Outside the Davis home, Lucas stood with his hands in his pockets. He began to worry what was really going on with her, he agreed with Haley that something was the matter. But what could he do about it? She had shut him out, so it was a far-fetch for him to even attempt it. Walking away, he never saw Brooke looking out behind her blinds to him, "I'm sorry Lucas…really sorry…" At that moment the tears cam again and she buried her face in her pillow. At home, Karen was in the kitchen making dinner as Lucas walked in. "Mom?" "Yeah Luke?" "Can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I'm worried…" "About?" "About Brooke, I think something is wrong with her." "How so?" Karen sat down and so did Lucas, who ran his hands through his hair. "You should have seen her today at school, mom. She was a complete wreck, like she had been crying all night." Karen grew a concerned look on her face, "Did you ask her about it?" "No, she still won't talk to me." "Honey, I'm sorry." Karen moved to stand up and hug him. "Mom, I don't know what to do." "Maybe you should just talk with her?" "I don't know mom…I can try…"

Brooke didn't come to school for the next few days. Lucas and Haley decided to go over after school on Friday. "You want to go in first?" Lucas asked Haley as they headed upstairs. "Sure, wait here." Haley knocked on Brooke's bedroom door, then heard it unlock. "Can I come in?" "Sure." Brooke stepped away from the door and Haley shut it behind her. "Brooke, everyone's worried. What's the matter?" Just then, Haley noticed all the baby and parenting items scattered across the room. "Brooke?" "I…" Brooke broke down into tears before she spoke again.  
  
A tear full answer could be heard, even in the hallway; which is where Lucas is. "Brooke?" "I'm pregnant Haley." Lucas caught his breath rather quick, 'but…it was a…false alarm…wasn't it?' Haley gasped, "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I went to the clinic and at first the doctor called to tell me I wasn't…but then he called back and I am." Lucas felt his heart skip a beat or two. "Is it Luke's?" "Yes and I can't tell him…because I lied to protect him…" Just then, the door opening caught her attention. "Brooke?" Brooke looked at Lucas and started crying again as he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Lucas…I'm sorry…I didn't know what else to do." Brooke fell against his chest ash he rubbed her back. "We'll figure this out, I promise." Brooke's tears soaked his shirt, Lucas looked to Haley. "Hales, could you go downstairs and make her some tea?" "Sure." Haley left to go make the tea, leaving the two alone. "Brooke, I talked to Jake…and if you want to have this kid…and even if you don't. I'll be there for you." "I'm exploring our options." 'Our? She didn't say _I_ or _me_?' Lucas thought to himself as he held her. Haley returned with the tea and handed it to Brooke, who sipped it slowly. Lucas pulled Haley off to the side, "How am I going to tell my mom? I already told her it was a false alarm. What do I do?" "I honestly don't know, Luke. Even more so, how will Brooke's parents react when she tells them?"


	3. Warm Regards Honest Remarks

Dr. Feel Good  
Show: One Tree Hill  
Rating: R  
By: Mary Moule  
email:  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I do not in any way, shape, or form OWN the show One Tree Hill. One Tree Hill is owned by its writers and creators. All characters belong and are under contract with Warner Bros. aka the WB!  
  
**One Tree Hill airs on Tuesdays at 9/8 central on the WB11.**

**_Author's Note: _**I'm going to skip to Brooke's fourth month, she's told her parents and she still doesn't know if she'll keep the baby or give it up for adoption.  
  
As well…thank you for all the postivie reviews. I appreciate them very much, it keeps me motivated to still write.

Chapter Three

Warm regards, honest remarks.

"Brooke!" Lucas jogged after her as she was walking towards her car, she turned around. "What?" "I've been thinking…" Brooke put her hand up to silenence him, "In the next five months I've decided that I'm going to be giving the baby up for adoption." "Oh…" "We're not ready to be parents. Let alone to a kid who will forever wonder why their mother and father aren't married." "I'm fine with that, I agree. Come here." He pulled her into a hug, he didn't feel any better about having the kid but it had come past the time to have an abortion now. "I need to get going." "All right. I'll see you around?" "Yeah." Brooke moved to walk back to her car. At home, Brooke hardly ate her dinner which worried her parents. Excusing herself, Brooke went for a walk and stopped outside Karen's for a while.

Haley came walking up with Nathan and stopped when she saw Brooke. "Hang on, okay?" "Yeah." Haley walked over to Brooke and sat down beside her, "Hey Brooke, how are you?" "I'm all right. I heard back from the adoption agency today." "You did?" "Yeah, they're coming tomorrow afterschool to help me fill out the forms." "Does Lucas know?" "Not yet, but I'm going to tell him." "All right." Nathan came walking over, "Hey Brooke." "Hi Nathan. Well, I better get going." Brooke stood up and went to leave, waving goodbye to Haley and Nathan. "What's with her?" Halye looked at Nathan and whispered it in his ear.

Brooke walked towards Lucas' house and knocked on the front door. Karen was doing the dishes when she heard the knocked and went to answer the door, she was surprised to see Brooke standing there. "Brooke, hello." "Hey, is Lucas here? I need to speak with him." "Yeah, he's in his room…come on in." "Thanks." Karen stepped back from the door to let her in and shut it when she was in. Lucas was at his computer doing his homework, then looking at the door, "Hey Brooke." "Hey, we have to talk." "All right, have a seat." "Thanks." Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed as he shut the door. "What's on your mind?"

"The adoption agency in sending someone tomorrow afterschool to help me fill out the forms they require." "Do you want me to be there with you?" "Please?" "Sure." Brooke brought her knees up to her chest, Lucas moved over to the bed and hugged her to him just as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know what else to do…" "Hey, it'll be fine." "We just want the kid to have a better future, right? We're still kids and…" "Shhh…." He cradled her to his chest, Brooke had gone from bitch to totally sensitive.

'How is she going to be when she's all raging hormones and emotions?' Lucas asked himself as he let Brooke cry into his shirt. "What did your parents say about school?" "They'll hire me a tutor the minute my stomach gets to big." "That's good, I'll visit when I'm not busy with school or whatever." "Thanks Lucas." She hugged him softly and wiped her tears away. "I should leave now so you can get back to work." "All right, hey…try and get some sleep tonight. You look exhausted." "I'll try and thanks again." She stood and hugged him once more before leaving. Lucas went back to work and put it in his bag when finished.


End file.
